The present invention relates to extension lamps of the non-disassemblable type, i.e., in which it is not possible to change or replace anything but the bulb (to the exclusion of the other components, e.g., handle, socket, basket, feed line).
Extension lamps or "trouble lights" as they are commonly known are generally disassemblable devices so that one can replace one or several elements which prematurely wear out and detract from the operation of the assembly.
Disassemblable extension lamps suffer from two types of inconveniences, particularly for models adapted for use by the public, which are of lighter construction than those adapted for use in industry: the connector elements are causes of fragility; and the feed cable, which must necessarily be of the double insulation type (e.g., HO5RRF or 4HO5 VVF) so as to avoid accidents resulting from repacement of the cable by a light wire by people misinformed as to the dangers which result when such devices are used under poor conditions.